Complicated Matters
by FueledByEnvy
Summary: After collecting two girls on their canoe from the river, they had no idea the verbal abuse about to follow. (Links X OCs. Rated T for Blue's mouth. Warning, bad attempt at summary and humor!)


**After some thought, I decided to post this. It was written as a gift to a friend a year (or two...?) ago, and I'm just not getting around to posting it. I'm not sure if the OCs are Mary Janes or not, I hope they aren't... Review? Most likely won't be finished, but, eh, I might start feeling some Link love...**

**You've been warned, this might not be amazing!**

* * *

**Prologue**

The lavender haired girl stumbled over her bare feet.

"Eliza, hurry!" yelled the shorter, raven-haired girl in front.

The girl with lavender hair picked at the light purple dress she wore, pinching it above her ankles. Behind her, fire itched at her heels, and smoke threatened to suffocate the two female youths as they tried to escape the flames that had engulfed the mountain bottom town of Kakariko and the surrounding forest.

The noirette suddenly paused in her steps, allowing the taller, more regal looking girl to catch up, "What it it, Paige-" the lavender haired girl's voice was drowned out by the roaring of water, and she gasped, looking down, surging waters tossing themselves around in a helpless attempt to grab anything around them.

"W-what do we do now?!" gasped the black-haired girl, looking back and forth, from the flames to the waves.

The taller girl gritted her teeth. "We have to jump!" she declared, looking at the river that blocked their path.

"What?! You're crazy!" objected the other, glaring at her friend.

"We have some chance in the water; it's either risk it or stay here in the fire!" argued the taller.

Before her counterpart could protest again, the girl wearing the flowing dress grabbed a hold of her friend's hand, and plunged the both into the lunging waters below.

* * *

**Ch. 1-**

"Green, she's waking up!"

The girl with purple colored hair shifted. She kept her eyes closed though awake and felt the Sun seeping through her drenched dress. A slight breeze wafted across her cheek, and when she felt water splatter on her face her emerald eyes bolted open.

Bent over her were two identical blondes wearing identical clothing and hats- though one donned red while the other sported green.

The girl rubbed her eyes, "W-what?... A-am I seeing double?..."

"Heh. Looks like you were right, Red." said the green one to his red counterpart.

Red giggled, "See, I told you, Greeny!"

Green offered a sympathizing grin. "We picked you and your friend up from drowning. You're in our canoe now, we're heading to Death Mountain."

The girl grudgingly sat up, seeing her friend curled up on the other end of the canoe; also two others, identical to Red and Green in everything besides coloring.

One wore blue, and was glaring at the black-haired girl who was snuggling against his boot-clad foot. The other, however, though appeared the same, seemed different from the rest.

His blonde hair was more well-kept, not nearly as wild as the others, and didn't have the same shocking ocean-colored eyes as his companions, a more blue-grey, giving the appearance of an on-coming storm, and donned purple. He sat at the very end of the canoe, his knees pulled up to his chest, holding a book in his hands.

"Are-are you-?" she blinked, counting them, "... Quadruplets?..."

The one in purple hardened his gaze on his book, while the others started an uproar.

"With these guys?" giggled Red, "No, never!" while Green laughed nervously.

The blue one, however, was outraged. "How could you _mistake us _for being quadruplets?! We don't even act alike, stupid girl! Oh, and, _by the way, babe, _you're _weeelllcome _for being rescued!" he barked, crossing his arms over his chest.

The one in purple flipped his page. He knew what was next, he had expected it.

"O-oh, Blue," whined Red, "don't be so ru-"

"Why- I didn't need help from some wanna-be hero rednecks, anyway!"

All of them blinked up at her, and Blue snarled something under his breath.

Meanwhile, Green was eying the purple haired girl.

"You know," he said, "you look _reeeallly _familiar..."

The girl flipped her hair off her shoulder, flinging water from it. "Well-" she began, but was interrupted by Blue.

_"Are you kidding me?!" _he snapped, "I think I would remember if I'd met such a rude, ignorant girl!"

The girl looked taken aback for a moment- Then, she came back with-

"Well, I think _I'D _remember if I met such _UGLY _quadruplets!"

Blue bared his teeth, attempting to look menacing.

"Ahh-!" growled Blue, looking pissed.

"Aww-!" pouted Red, looking close to tears.

"Wut-?!" yelled Green, looking shocked anyone could think he wasn't handsome.

"Hmph-." said the purple-clad one, flipping his page, looking annoyed.

By now, all the commotion had awoke the other girl, who rubbed her eyes and murmured, "O-oh, she didn't mean it, boys, she's just tired and mad..."

But, the girl was already continuing, nodding to the purple one.

"Well?" she snapped, "Can you talk, or are you a mute?"

All the one in violet offered was a 'Hmph,' and kept his eyes on his book.

Red, understanding why the girl was being so Blue-like, whispered to her, "That's Vio..."

Green moved over to sit next to the girl, who slightly scooted away, pressing her leg to the side of their canoe.

"Vio..." explained Green, "... is just _Vio... _He just, kinda... hates people..."

Before the girl could put in her two-cents, a voice was brought up.

"I do wish you wouldn't talk about me like I'm not here."

It was a different kind of voice, cocky yet full of despair at the same time. Mysterious, like it held a secret not yet exposed to his brothers, and full of elegance and grace, describing what kind of person Vio was.

The taller girl growled, but the raven-haired, shorter girl yelped in surprise and almost hopped into Blue's lap.

"O-oh, my gosh, you scared me, Vio! I didn't expect you to talk!" she giggled.

"Get offa' me, woman!" yelled Blue, shoving her off him.

"Sorry," mumbled Vio, going back to his book.

The lavender-haired girl gasped, looking at her friend. "Paige-" she said, "your glasses- they're gone!"

The shorter girl smiled, tapping her temple, "I know, Eliza, the current must've taken them." she moved her hand to touch her hip, where a sheathed sword hung, "I'm just glad I still have my Jem..."

The two girls looked like total opposite: The taller of the two had deep, green eyes and light purple hair that had waves rippling naturally throughout it, wearing a low cut, lavender dress that matched her hair, a pale yellow Triforce on the chest, appearing much more elegant. The shorter girl had hair the color of a raven's wings, reaching her shoulder blades, had green-grey eyes, wore a slate grey, long sleeved dress the reached her knees, black leggings covering the skin that should of been exposed, buckled boots, a sword hanging loosely at her side, and looked to be the heroin of the two, yet with a pacifistic air surrounding her.

That's when it clicked in Green's mind.

"You!" he snapped, jabbing a finger at Eliza, "You're Elizabeth, Zelda's sister!"

He jabbed his finger to the exposed skin on her chest, right above where fabric started.

Eliza frowned, slapping his hand away, "So?!" she barked, looking to him.

"So?!" repeated Green, "We're-"

"You're the Four Links," picked up Paige, "We know."

Red thought for a moment, "Wait," he exclaimed, "if you're a Princess, then, how come you're not at the castle?"

Everybody stared at Red for a moment, shocked he could of something so logical.

Eliza nodded to Paige, "Paige- she's a guard of Hyrule. We went out, trying to find you guys, because I knew my sister had been taken while I was gone..."

She paused, and Paige attempted to pick up.

"So, now that we've found you..."

"-Look!" outburst Red, stumbling to the front of the canoe, pushing Eliza and Green apart, "Lookie, lookie! Land, ho!"

He jabbed his finger in the hair, pointing forward. Blue clambered over Eliza, shoving Green over-board by 'accident,' and slapped Red across the back of his head.

"Idiot!" he snapped, "There's land on _both sides of us!"_

Red grabbed a hold of his head, whining in a high-pitched voice, "Nooo, Blue! Right up ahead, it's that town Green pointed out on the map!"

Meanwhile, Green was trying to haul himself back into the canoe, sloshing water over the sides, dampening the pages of Vio's book.

When he did drag his drenched body up, he somehow managed to land his head in the middle of Elizabeth's chest, his head almost shoved down her dress.

Paige blushed a bright crimson, Red cocked his head and asked why is was suddenly so quiet, Blue tried (and failed) to hold back his snickers, and, for once, Vio was glancing over his book, his eyes wide.

Eliza let out a scream and shoved Green away. She reeled back her hand and-

**SMACK!**

-it landed in the center of Green's left cheek.

"El-Eliza, I didn't mean-"

Blue snickered, "Damn, girl!" he purred loudly, "If I woulda' known you were like that easy,I would of been a little nicer!"

Red placed a hand to his mouth, still slightly confused, and Paige waved her arms frantically in front of Blue.

"Blue!" she scolded, "Don't talk like that in front of Red!"

Blue snickered again, proud of all the commotion he had started with his lude comment, "Heh," he chuckled, "Well, I'm just telling all of you the truth."

Eliza shivered to herself, backing herself up to the front of the canoe, straight into Red and Blue.

"E-Eliza!" Red cried weakly, "Y-you're _squishing me!"_

Blue sniggered, snaking his arms around the pale girl's abdomen, "Goll-lly," he said in his best attempt at gallant, "What's such _pretty girls like you two _doing out in the big, scary world, anyhow?"

Eliza snarled something and wiggled her way away from Blue, stumbling past Green and into the middle of the canoe, pressing her back to Paige's.

"We _already_ told you why!" yelled Eliza, "You're _nothing _like Link!"

Behind the two girls, there was a ruffling of pages and Vio slammed his book down, for it had lost his attention with Blue and the girls' screaming.

"What do you expect?" Vio said coolly, "They're teenaged boys."

"What about you!" barked one of the girl's whose name Vio had not bothered to hear, "You're one of them!"

Vio cocked his head and hand in a superb way, "Do not insult my intelligence. I take in more aspect of a girl then her chest, unlike Blue here."

Green frowned, obviously annoyed, and confused why.

"Anyway!" he barked, pushing in-between the two girls, separating them from the cunning, sly Vio, "We need to dock the canoe and head into town! It's getting late!" he declared defiantly. In truth, the sky was beginning to go pink as the Sun began to finally descend, but, the true reason why he was so bent on retiring for the night was because he couldn't stand watching the two royal girls unknowingly listen to Vio's 'accidental, oblivious' flirting.

Red fist-pumped the air, "Yay!" he spouted loudly, forgetting of his bruised head, "There's a village, with people, and an inn, and a shop! We don't have to sleep in the canoe anymore!" he began to hop up and down lightly, shaking the canoe.

"Hey, stupid!" snapped Blue, smaking Red on his head- or, at least, trying to. Every time he tried, Red would bounce out of his way. "Quit, stupid, yer' gonna capsize us!"

"Blue!" whined Red, "I wish you weren't so _mean!"_

"I wish you weren't so _stupid!"_

The bickering went on between Red and Blue for a few more moments, until they finally drifted to the shore Green and Vio had silently rowed them to.

The four Links crawled and shoved their way out- Eliza and Paige tried to lumber their way out, and, before they could, Green outstretched his hand, and Blue mimicked.

"Hey!" barked Blue to his green-counterpart, "Quit trying to be the hero!"

"Hey!" repeated Green, "You should take your own advice!"

As the two aggressive, hard-headed boys began to butt heads, forgetting of trying to be the gentleman, Vio had already taken Eliza's hand in his and pulled her out of the canoe, and Red had done the same with Paige.

"Please," said Vio slowly, looking in humiliation at his two brothers, "Don't bother with them. They're always like that..."

Vio continued to glare at Green and Blue, his grey eyes shining in annoyance when he felt something warm in his hand. He yelped softly and blushed a light shade of pink, dropping Eliza's hand in a way that Red thought he was hurt.

He murmured in embarrassment, "S-sorry..."

Eliza frowned, holding her head up high as she turned, "It's fine." she snapped in a way very obvious that it wasn't.

Vio mentally gasped, slightly offended. _This girl...! _he thought to himself, taking into account everything the girl had of current said, _She's so... arrogant!_

He frowned, and Blue and Green butt heads once more before forgetting of their quarrel and starting another.

"Race ya' to the village!"

"You're on, Greeny Granny!"

Green began a '1-2-3-GO!' countdown, but, before he was done, Blue had already barreled past Red and Paige.

**"BLUE!" **yelled Green, "That's _cheating!"_

And he dashed off, past Vio and Eliza, who began to slowly tail them, following the sounds of Blue's curses and Green's smart, nonchalant remarks as a guide.

* * *

**... It's supposed to be funny. ;-; *shot***

**Well, hope you guys didn't hate it. It... kind of... gets funnier. **


End file.
